My Love Story
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: Bercerita tentang kisah cinta Sakura. Warning: Gaje, dijamin bingung, bakal benci fic ini, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Akuma : Yahooo! Saya membawa cerita baru!**

 **Yuki : Kau kemanakan cerita yang belum selesai Akuma? Kau membuat para pembaca menunggu!**

 **Akuma : _Sore wa... gomenasi desu_... aku mengutamakan cerita ini karena ini merupakan req dari teman sekolah. aku gak mau dia nunggu.**

 **Hikari : Alesan.**

 **Akuma : #pundung Tapi itu beneran...**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Akuma hanya meminjam charanya saja -3-**

 **Akuma : mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, tapi nikmati cerita ini~ selamat membaca~!**

 **Warning!**

 **Ini cerita romance gak jadi!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hei kau sudah dengar?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Apa?" perempuan berambut coklat keturunan cina itu balik tanya.

"Itu loh... Sakura yang jadian sama Naruto..."

"Ah itu... Aku sudah dengar... Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat keturunan china.

"Entahlah... aku merasa kasihan padanya... Dia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak SMP," jawab perempuan berambut pirang ragu.

"Tapi... Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat.

"Apanya?"

"Sakura kelihatan seperti tidak menyukai Naruto..."

"Ya! Aku juga merasa begitu! Matanya seperti menyukai orang lain!"

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Jangan sebarkan ini! Kau ini bagaimana sih Naruto!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Maaf Sakura... Ini mungkin kerjaannya Kiba! Dia pasti melihatku menembakmu kemarin..." kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang telah menjadi pacarnya 2 minggu lalu.

"Hah... Kumaafkan kau Naruto... Kuharap kau tidak ceroboh lagi..." Sakura mengalah.

"Akan kuusahakan!"

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

Hah... Aku merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin melupakan _dia_. Masih ingat dibenakku pemuda berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelamnya itu. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi hatiku langsung hancur ketika mendengar rumor bisa juga kebenarannya kalau dia menyukai seseorang.

Aku langsung galau 7 hari 7 malam— bisa juga lebih dari itu. Kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang bodoh yang menjabat wakil ketua OSIS— entah itu kebetulan semata atau memang dia berusaha— itu ingin menjadi pacarku.

Aku mengiyakannya, sebut saja ini metode pelarian diri karena aku tidak kuat dengan pemuda raven itu. Mungkin saja aku bisa melupakan dia sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi... Dalam 2 minggu ini... Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya!"

BRRUUSHH!

"Kenapa Sakura? Melupakan? Melupakan siapa? Dan kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Aku ini lagi minum! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ino langsung nyerocos. Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengannya? Entahlah aku tidak ingat. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku dari kelas lain.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya melamun, kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" tanyaku. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru muda yang seperti langit itu hanya mengangguk, "Um! Aku tidak apa-apa, untungnya semburan airku tidak mengenaimu Sakura... Dan juga siapa yang ingin kau lupakan?" Ino kembali menanyakan lamunanku yang kelewat dari batas lamunan(?).

Sedetik kemudian dia sudah sadar, "Ah... Dia bukan... Anak laki-laki yang satu kelas denganku, Uchiha Sasuke?" tebak Ino.

"Mau siapa lagi?"

"Ahaha... Kalau kau masih menyukainya, kenapa kau menerima laki-laki pirang bodoh itu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah cuek. Ya... Dia sering masang wajah begituan kalau sudah menyangkut laki-laki. Dia emang cuek tapi bagus untuk tempat curhat.

"Kuingatkan Sakura, aku bukan tempat curhat, apa aku terlihat seperti buku diary?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Siapa dulu dong... Yamanaka Ino..."

"Gak usah alay Ino..." kataku sambil terkikik geli.

"Gitu dong... Wajahmu jelek kalau terus muram, kayak tikus mati aja,"

Apa tadi dia baru menyebutku tikus mati? "Seperti biasa, mulutmu tajam juga, tapi terima kasih..." kataku. Ino hanya mengangguk.

 **'** **Istirahat telah selesai, dimohon para siswa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masnig,'**

"Ayo masuk ke kelas! Hari ini aku ada pelajaran olahraga, aku takut akan dihukum sama Jiraiya- _sensei_ dia pasti akan menyuruhku memakai bikini atau baju-baju terbuka yang membuat sifat _ero_ -nya meningkat," Ino merinding setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu... Mau tunggu apalagi?"

 **KREESSS!**

"Ah... Hujan, apa sekarang sudah masuk musim hujan? Kutunggu apa kuterobos ya?" gumamku sambil melihat hujan deras.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Arah jalan pulang kita sama 'kan? Kenapa kau selalu ingin pulang sendiri?" Naruto langsung bertanya setelah berhasil menyusulku.

"Hah? Kita emang biasa pulang bersama 'kan? Aku selalu menunggumu di sini," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Lupakan saja, ayo kita pulang, kebetulan aku bawa payung," ajaknya.

Aku menganngguk, kami pun berjalan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. _'Aku pasti akan melupakannya,'_

" _Tadaima..._ " kataku lalu melepas sepatuku. "Hah... Tiba-tiba turun hujan," gerutuku.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura. Cepat ganti baju sana! Kau akan sakit," kata Ibu. Aku mengangguk, lalu ke kamarku.

 ** _Cklek! Brak!_**

Hah... Kapan aku akan berhenti membohongi diriku? Ini hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan bukan? Aku melarikan diri dari dia dan melampiaskannya pada Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mungkin dia tahu kalau aku suka dengan pria yang satu kelas dengan Ino itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kapan aku mulai menyukainya ya? Aku lupa, dia bahkan seperti tidak peduli dengan perasaanku. Setelah mengganti bajuku yang basah, aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. "Hujan hari ini deras banget... Dia seperti mengetahui perasaanku saat ini. Mungkin karena itu aku menyukai hujan.," gumamku, lalu aku tertidur.

* * *

 **-SKIP- 2 MONTH LATER [AFTERNOON 02.30 P.M]**

* * *

"Sakura aku minta maaf! Tidak akan kuulangi! Aku janji! Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

 **PLAK!**

"Cinta? Bohong! Sudah puas kau menyakitiku? Aku sudah bersabar melihatmu berjalan dengan dia! Dengan semudah itu kau bisa mengatakan masih cinta kepadaku?! Sekarang, kita tidak akan ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Aku tidak mengenalmu, tidak pernah!"

Aku berlari menuju rumah sambil menangis. Beraninya dia melakukan itu!

Beberapa jam lalu aku melihatnya berjalan dengan perempuan berambut indigo. Namanya kalau tidak salah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali bersama Naruto. Ini lebih sakit dari pada sakit hatiku saat mengetahui Sasuke mempunyai pacar. Kukira aku bisa melupakannya saat aku menerima Naruto. Tapi apa hasilnya ini?! Aku kecewa padanya, padahal aku mulai menyukainya.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang. Aku mengenal suara ini, dia...

"Sasuke..."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Apa ini mimpi? Sasuke bertanya kepadaku?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku dingin. Kenapa aku malah menjawab begini?!

"Oh... Apa kau punya masalah dengan Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Uruslah urusanmu sendiri,"

"Maaf..." eh? Dia minta maaf? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya," jawabnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Dan satu hal lagi Sasuke,"

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak, "Bahagialah, entah bersama pacarmu atau teman. Jika kau bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia," kataku sambil tersenyum walau air mataku masih mengalir.

"Sakura! Aku minta maaf!" oh tidak! Si pirang itu mengejarku.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku lalu berlari.

"HAH! Kau putus dengannya?!" teriak Ino membuat telingaku berdengung.

Aku mengangguk, "Dia... Selingkuh dengan Hinata,"

" _Ano Baka-Ramen_! Jangan tahan aku Sakura! Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati!" kata Ino sambil berlagak kalau aku menahannya agar dia tidak menghajar **mantan pacarku**.

Dengan memasang wajah datar aku mulai berkata, "Siapa yang menahanmu? Dan tolong jangan lakukan itu! Itu memalukan! Ini kantin Ino... Kita dilihat sama orang lain!"

Ino langsung diam. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, perlahan dia duduk dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Ehem! Terus gimana? Apa kau mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia? Atau kau kembali ke si _Baka-Ramen_ itu? Atau memandang Uchiha dari jauh seperti dulu?" tanya Ino mengembalikan topik yang beberapa menit kami ceritakan.

"Hmm... Untuk saat ini... Lebih baik untuk mengamati orang yang kusuka dari jauh," jawabku.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

 **[SCHOOL 17.05 P.M]**

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang.

Perempuan berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu terkejut, "Ah! Ino... Kukira siapa..." gumam Sakura.

"Aku? Sedang membuat cerita. Seperti biasanya," lanjutnya.

"Hee... Sekarang tentang apa? Minggu lalu kau membuat cerita romantis yang judulnya... Entahlah aku lupa. Apa sekarang romantis lagi?" tanya perempuan pirang— Ino.

"Mungkin?" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Biar kulihat judulnya. _Etto_... M-My Love Story? Ini menceritakan kisah cintamu Sakura? Lagi-lagi kau membuat tokoh yang ada di sekitarmu. Dan kenapa namaku juga ada, si _Baka-Ramen_ juga, Hyuuga Hinata juga, wah... Sakura... Kau sedikit menakutkan..." Ino mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

" _Gomen_... Itu kebiasaanku. Ah! Aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau kesini? Kurasa jam pulang sudah lewat," tanya Sakura.

"Itu yang harus kutanyakan. Kenapa kau masih di sekolah sambil bermain laptop padahal jam pulang sudah lewat?" Ino balik tanya.

"H-hanya... mempertimbangkan sesuatu..." jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan tatapanmu? Ada masalah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau janji tidak akan bilang ke orang lain? Aku takut kau membocorkan permasalahan ini,"

Ino menghela nafas, "Apa wajahku kelihatan kalau aku akan menggosipkan pembicaraan ini? Mulutku nggak ember kayak mulut cewek lain,"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan pulang. Ayo!"

"Beneran? Si Pirang itu?!" teriak Ino membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung kafe melihat mereka berdua.

Sakura hanya menunduk malu, "Um... kukira dia bercanda, tapi Wakil Ketua OSIS benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menjadi pacarnya," kata Sakura.

"Apa kau menerimanya? Aku harap kau tidak menerimanya,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak... Aku takut kau akan marah kalau kuceritakan yang sejujurnya," Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ayolah~" bujuk Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Ino hanya menghela nafas karena tidak bisa menolak jurus _puppy eyes_ milik Sakura, "Baiklah, baiklah! Hentikan _puppy eyes_ -mu!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Begini... Kalian **benar-benar tidak cocok untuk menjadi pasangan** apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu itu... Aku juga ingin tanya sesuatu. Kenapa kau selalu bilang 'suka' daripada 'cinta'?" Sakura balik tanya.

Ino hanya mematung, " _Etto_... Karena seseorang yang bilang 'aku mencintaimu' itu malah berkata sebaliknya di telingaku. Lagian cinta itu... hanya diberikan kepada orang yang benar-benar mereka cintai. Dan itu hanya diberikan kepada satu orang bukan banyak orang. Aku hampir tertawa saat aku mendengar orang bilang 'aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku!' tapi dia-nya malah menyukai orang lain saat mereka sudah berpacaran selama beberapa minggu," jawab Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya cengo, _'Jauh banget Ino kalau_ _m_ _ikir,'_

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Sakura!" pinta Ino.

"Kau tadi tanya apa aku benar-benar mnyukainya ya? Hmm... Aku akan coba untuk menyukainya selama kami berpacaran. Jika aku menyukainya aku akan bertahan, jika tidak... kita lihat saja," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Jadi kau menerimanya?" tanya Ino.

"Nanti aku akan memberitahunya lewat SMS. Kami baru saja tukar nomor hp," jawab Sakura sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Aku harap itu akan bertahan lama. Dan cepat melupakannya," gumam Ino.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku gak dengar," tanya Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa! Ayo cepat kita minum _capucino_ nya sudah dingin nih!"

 **[MORNING, SCHOOL 08.30]**

"K-kau benar-benar menerimanya?" tanya Ino kaget saat melihat Sakura berangkat bersama Uzumaki Naruto, Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu-malu anjing(?), "Dia baru saja memberiku coklat, _so sweet_ bukan?" Sakura memamerkan coklat yang baru saja diberi kekasihnya, Naruto.

Ino hanya memasang wajah datar, "Jangan lebay oke? Bel sudah berbunyi, kau harus masuk kelas sebelum guru itu masuk kelas dan menghukummu," ancam Ino.

" _Ha'i_..." kata Sakura lesu.

'Aku harap hubunganmu tidak seperti cerita yang kau buat kemarin, Sakura,' pikir Ino yang khawatir dengan Sakura.

"Ino! Ayo masuk! Asuma- _sensei_ sudah masuk kelas!" teriak teman sekelasnya.

"Oke!"

 **[SKIP]**

* * *

 **[INO POV]**

* * *

 **Kriiinggg!**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa, aku memakan bekalku. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Temari, teman sebangku sekaligus satu-satunya temanku di kelas ini mengajakku ke kantin.

" _Sorry_ …. Aku akan makan bekal dulu. Kau kesanalah dulu, aku akan menyusulmu," kataku.

"Oke! Jangan lama-lama makannya ya? Aku bisa bosan menunggumu di sana," pesannya.

"Kau 'kan bisa kembali _baka_!" balasku.

Mungkin Sakura sedang berduaan dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia kelihatan banget senang bersama Naruto. Aku takut kalau Naruto itu hanya pelampiasan bagi Sakura.

* * *

 **[SAKURA POV]**

* * *

"Ciee yang lagi berduaan nih! Minta PJ dong! Apalagi pacarnya wakil ketua OSIS…" goda Ino. Hah… ini sudah pasti terjadi kalau dia tahu aku pacaran atau berduaan sama seseorang.

"Naruto kau tahu namaku?" tanya Ino. Kelihatan kalau dia ngetes ingatan Naruto, karena mereka berdua teman seklub.

"Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…" jawab Naruto membuat Ino _speechless_ di tempat. "Kita sudah satu klub selama 2 tahun dan kau tidak tahu namaku?! Sakura, kenapa kau memacari si Bodoh ini~? Lagian apa yang menarik dari dia?" ini dia! Sisi Ino yang lain. Walau dia selalu menampilkan wajah datar dan selalu mengeluarkan kata pedas, kalau sudah dekat, sisi yang lain akan keluar dan mengejutkanmu.

"Memangnya kita satu klub ya? Siapa namamu tadi? Yamahaji?"

 **TWITCH!**

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino marah!" tegurku.

"Eh? _Gomen_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Aku dan Naruto merinding, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang aku minta PJ itu bohongan aja. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Aku mau ke kantin, nyusul Temari, kalian berdua teruslah mnyebarkan aroma cinta kalian, _Jaa ne_!" kata Ino sambil berjalan ke kantin meninggalkan kami.

" _MOU_! INO _NO BAKA_!" teriakku malu.

 **Kriiiinggg!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini aku pulang dengan Naruto. Kalau biasanya aku pulang sendiri. Arah rumahku dan rumah Ino berbeda arah, jadi seringnya aku pulang ke rumah dengan hawa kesepian yang mengitari diriku. Menyedihkan bukan? Tolong jangan tertawa ok?

"Sakura, kau menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto yang menhampiriku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kelihatan kalau dia berlari.

"Tenang saja… aku baru saja sampai di sini. Pulang yuk! Nanti keburu sore," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kami pun pulang bersama, ah…. Inikah rasanya mempunyai pacar? Sangat menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kau ada waktu malam minggu besok?" tanya Naruto saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Tidak, kenapa?" jawabku.

"A-aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin kau akan senang. Besok sekitar jam 4 sore aku akan menjemputmu," balasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Singkat cerita, jam 3 sore hari Sabtu, aku sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Kalian tahu? Aku ini anaknya agak tomboy, gak suka yang namanya pake rok yang ngelibet sampai aku jatuh tersungkur hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menginjak ujung rok yang kupakai. Itu memalukan. Kesimpulannya, aku tidak punya rok atau dress yang cocok untuk…. Ken…. Can? Yah…. Kalian bisa sebut itu. Dan aku butuh satu jam hanya untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk kencan ini.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans, kaos warna putih yang ditutupi jaket warna tosca, rambutku aku beri bando yang 'kupinjam' dari adikku secara diam-diam.

"Sakura! Naruto mencarimu!" teriak ibu dari ruang tamu.

"Aku akan kesana!" balasku lalu cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari kamarku. Tidak kulupa kututup pintu kamarku agar adikku yang-manis-dan-kurang-ajar-itu tidak mengobrak-abrik kamarku.

Setelah minta izin kepada ibu, aku dan Naruto pergi menuju ke suatu tempat yang dijanjikan Naruto kemarin. Dan dia mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak akan kulupakan dan menjadi pelajaran bagiku.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Bagaimana? Apa kalian penasara dengan akhir cerita ini? Mungkin tidak, cerita ini kelihatan banget membosankan.**

 **Jika anda berkenan silahkan review di kotak bawah ini~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shironyan : Wow! Kau mempublish 2 cerita dalam sehari nyan! Apa kau sedang semangat nyan?**

 **Akuma : Aku sudah menyiapkan ini 2 hari yang lalu, seharusnya ini cerita jadi one shoot, tapi langsung kehabisan ide saat menghubungkan cerita di chapter 1 dan chapter 2 -_-" setidaknya ini untuk menebus lamanya update cerita Bullets dan Hunter.**

 **Shironyan : Oh... bukannya kau- nyan! apa yang kau lakukan nyan!**

 **Akuma : #narikekorShironyankuat-kuat. Jangan... kasih spoiler! *aurahitam**

 **Shironyan : B-b-baik nyan! *ketakutan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto jadi milik Akuma? pasti sudah Akuma bunuh charanya. pokoknya Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Happy Reading desu!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **[Sakura POV]**

* * *

"Festival?" tanyaku setelah melihat festival yang ada di depan mataku saat ini.

"Iya! Di sini diadakan festival... aku lupa namanya. Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke sini. Aku dengar dari Ino kalau kau suka festival," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja menjadi pacarku 5 hari yang lalu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dasar Ino... dia memberitahunya ke Naruto. Aku pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... ayo kita nikmati festival ini, pertama... aku ingin ke stand shooting!" kataku lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Sudah 2 bulan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto, aku juga mulai menyukai dia dan sedikit demi sedikit aku melupakan Sasuke. Hari ini sekolah kami mengadakan festival ulang tahun sekolah ke-80. Hebat bukan? Sekolah ini sudah berdiri selama 80 tahun dan di renovasi hanya beberapa kali. Selama 2 minggu kami sibuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang perlu untuk festival. Ini yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu! Festival tahun terakhir kami bagi kelas 9.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau dicari Naruto, dia ada di dekat panggung yang buat kontes, cepat ke sana!" jawabnya sambil mendorong tubuhku.

"Iya, iya... gak usah dorong kali!" kataku. Aku pun berjalan dengan santai menuju Naruto berada.

Setibanya, aku mendapati Naruto memberi bunga kepada perempuan yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit, apa benar itu Naruto? Aku menghampirinya dengan cepat setelah ia turun dari panggung.

"Pembohong," kataku lirih. Naruto tampak terkejut.

"S-Sakura? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau kelihatan cocok dengannya, siapa namanya? Ah... Hyuuga Hinata kalau gak salah. Padahal aku mengharapkanmu," aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa... kita... putus saja?"

"Sakura~" Ino memanggilku. Aku hanya menatap datar Ino. Ayolah Sakura! Kau harus kuat!

Sepertinya Ino menyadari perubahan sikapku, dengan wajah datar ia berkata dengan mulut tajamnya, "Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagiku,"

"Eh?"

"Kau datang ke sekolah dengan mata sembab, seragam berantakan, dan memasang wajah datar. Kelihatan banget kalau kau dapat masalah,"

Ya... Ino, ucapanmu itu memang benar banget, kau terlalu peka sampai aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal kecil ini padamu. "Aku... putus dengan Naruto," kataku.

"Kita ke atap dulu,"

 **[Atap Sekolah]**

"Jadi? Apa yang dibilang Naruto saat kau bilang ingin putus?" tanya Ino.

"Itu..."

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

 _"_ _Apa... kita ... putus saja?"_

 _Naruto kelihatan kaget, tapi wajah kagetnya itu diganti dengan ekspresi tenang. "_ Sou ka _, kau sudah bosan ya? Kebetulan aku juag sudah bosan, seperti katamu, aku memang cocok dengan Hinata karena kami berpacaran," katanya._

 _Aku terkejut, tanpa kusadari aku menampar Naruto dengan keras, "Kau... brengsek! Kuharap kau tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku," ucapku. Aku berlari menjauh dari si kuning itu, dengan air mata yang keluar dari mataku, aku pergi dari festival ulang tahun sekolah yang seharusnya menyenangkan._

* * *

 **[Back to the story]**

* * *

 ** _Kretek!_**

Ino kelihatan siap-siap menghajar seseorang. "Sakura, bolehkah aku memukul sesuatu, aku perlu menenangkan diri," kata Ino dengan senyum menyeramkan.

Aku mengangguk, Ino langsung memukul dinding sekolah sambil menyumpah serapahi Naruto. Aku pun hanya tersenyum, dia memang mengerti perasaanku.

Setelah selama 10 menit Ino memukul dinding, dia berhenti. Aku tidak tahu apa tangannya baik-baik saja atau tidak. "Hah... leganya, sekarang aku bisa tenang, selamat tinggal Sakura," kata Ino dengan suara lemah.

Tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke pangkuannku. Dengan cepat aku menyentil dahinya, "Jangan modus Ino, kalau kau ingin tidur di pangkuanku tinggal bilang saja, gak usah pake acara pura-pura mati," kataku.

Ino hanya tertawa sambil mengusap dahinya yang kelihatan sakit. " _Gomen_ ,"

Wajahnya mulai serius, "Aku mau tanya sesuatu kepadamu,"

Aku hanya menatap Ino yang menandakan untuk mneruskan ucapannya. "Karena kau sudah puts dengan _baka ramen_. Apa kau akan kembali melihat Sasuke dari kajauhan atau kembali ke sisi Naruto?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut, "Ino, ucapanmu sama dengan ucapan di ceritaku yang kuketik,"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik Sakura, ayo jawab..." kata Ino.

"Baiklah, baiklah... mungkin aku akan melihatnya dari kejauhan, kalau gak cari laki-laki yang bisa mencuri hatiku,"

* * *

 **[3 month later]**

* * *

"Hah?! Kenapa baru sekarang tanya? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" kata Ino dengan suara keras membuat kami berdua jadi perhatian murid lain.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?! Aku hanya ingin lepas dari jeratannya yang tak terlihat!" desisku.

"Wow... kalimat puitis yang baru lahir dari mulutmu," kelihatan banget kalau dia niat menyindirku.

Aku menyentil dahinya, "Aku serius Ino!" ucapku.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau ingin _move on_ 'kan? Kau harus punya niat _move on_ dari dirimu sendiri," kata Ino. Aku masang wajah aneh.

Ino menghela nafas, "Kau harus berhenti memerhatikannya, mencari laki-laki yang pantas untukmu, dan jangan pernah memikirkan dia. Ya... aku tidak tahu rasanya galau itu gimana karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Ah! Dan satu lagi, jangan menunjukkan wajah memerahmu atau tepatnya terpesona kepadanya, akan sangat mudah kalau kau memang menyukai Sasuke," lanjutnya. Aku menghela nafas, apa _move on_ itu sesulit ini? Rasanya aku tahu orang galau itu gimana.

"Aku iri denganmu Ino, kau bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya patah hati,"

Ino tertawa, "Buat enjoy saja... lagian orang yang pacaran gak mesti nikah di masa depannya. Kecuali kalau mereka sudah jodoh sih..."

"Jangan terlalu jauh kalau mikir Ino!"

 **[Skip]**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, dan aku baru pergi menuju kantin bersama Ino. Ya... karena aku harus mengetik lanjutan ceritaku yang belum selesai.

Setibanya, aku membeli roti karena aku perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan yang ada di kantin.

"Psst! Sakura... ada Sasuke tuh!" Ino menggodaku sambil menyikut tanganku.

"Oh..." balasku sambil menampilkan wajah datar. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat Sasuke karena solusi cara _move on_ yang di beri tahukan Ino. Sedangkan perempuan berambut pirang itu memasag wajah cengo.

"Jangan menpailkan wajah bodohmu Ino, kenapa sih?!" tanyaku.

Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku tidak tahu itu gatal apa tidak, "Y-yah... biasanya kau akan berlari menjauhinya karena kau malu untuk melihatnya. Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Apa ini karena solusi _move on_ tadi pagi?" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Karena aku sudah punya laki-laki yang ada di hatiku," balasku.

Ino kelihatan penasaran, "Siapa? Apa secepat itu kau menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menyentuh hatimu?" tanyanya.

Wajahku memerah, "Dia anak voli, kami memang tidak seklub. Tapi kami pernah berbicara di sekolah saat kebetulan klub kami memiliki jadwal yang sama. Dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saat hari ulang tahunku," jawabku sambil membanggakan laki-laki yang kusuka baru-baru ini.

"Tapi sayangnya... dia _kouhai_ , mau gak mau aku harus mennganggapnya adik, tapi aku menyukainya," lanjutku. Selanjutnya aku melihat Ino yang memasang wajah aneh.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kusangka Sakura suka laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Umumnya perempuan mencari laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Apa otakmu bermasalah? Atau karena kau terlalu galau− hmph!"

Mulut Ino langsung kumasukkan roti karena aku tidak mau dia berbicara lebih jauh lagi yang pastinya akan jauh dari topik ini. Dan aku tidak tahu apa kisah cintaku ini berlanjut atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku senang karena bisa bahagia walau aku tidak punya laki-laki di sampingku. Hanya dengan melihat orang yang kusuka dari jauh aku sudah senang, apalagi kalau dia bahagia. Tapi... apa hanya dengan ini aku bisa melupakanmu? Uchiha Sasuke?

 **[END]**

* * *

 **Seperti yang kalian tahu atau yang pernah baca, ini fic saya update kembali tapi tidak ada yang diperbarui. mungkin ada yang berpikir, 'Kenapa Akuma update cerita yang ia pernah ia hapus?' 'Kenapa Akuma masih update cerita gak jelas intinya ini?'. Itu karena omelan seseorang, beliau memaksaku untuk update kembali, walau dapat kritikan biarin aja, itu bisa saja menjadi motivasimu. dengan berat hati ini cerita aku upload lagi. yang mau ngeflame dipersilahkan, yang mau muji terima kasih. dan maaf karena cerita ini sangat buruk.**

 **Review desu _!**


End file.
